ADIEU
by Konoha-N-Otage
Summary: Os écrit pour un concours le 28 janvier 2015 qui au final n'aura jamais eut de note, les admin du blog concours ayant disparu. Je le garde tout de même, car il est inspiré de faits réel, de ma vie et qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire et a plu à certains d'entres vous. Les thèmes : amitié et enfance, les personnages : Kankuro et Sakura.


One-Shot appuyé sur l'Univers de Naruto

Thème: Enfance et Amitié  
Humour, Amitié, Drame  
UA  
Rating : **G**

Statut : Terminé  
Personnages : Kankuro / Sakura  
Mots: 5145  
Auteur : K-N-O

* * *

(̅_̅_̅(̅(̅_̅_̅_̅_̅_̅̅()ڪ

Elle lâcha le joint qu'elle tenait en main pour le passer à son voisin. Son meilleur ami, Kankuro. Celui-ci l'attrapa, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, toujours heureux que ça soit son tour de tirer, pour sûre. Le pauvre était passé en P5, juste après elle. P5, c'est le cinquème à fumer sur le joint. Après le P1, P2, P3 et P4, bien évidemment. Le P1 était toujours celui qui roulait. Le P2, celui qui avait ramené le matos, si ce n'était pas celui-là même qui avait roulé, et ensuite c'était la guerre pour le premier qui dirait P3, P4 et ainsi de suite, le plus vite et plus fort possible. Il fallait être réactif. Kankuro avait tenté un vieux cri d'appel au P1, mais il s'était bien vite fait envoyer paître par celui qui se devait de droit et le temps qu'il le comprenne, il était déjà le dernier. Elle avait souri. Le jeune homme était déjà bien loin, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter le tout pour le tout quand il s'agissait de fumer. Mais rien n'y faisait. En soirée, quand un joint était en jeu, c'était la loi du plus fort qui primait. Amitié ou non, pas de pitié, même en amour. Mais le brun n'était pas en reste, il avait déjà derrière lui un bon paquet de verres et de lattes, alors être premier ou dernier en vérité, à ce niveau-là de la soirée, ça ne comptait plus.

Elle le regarda quelques instants, obnubilée par la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche, comme dans un autre monde, ses pensées allaient et venaient pour un tout et un rien, incohérent. En fait tout ne rimait qu'à rien dans sa tête. C'était un méli-mélo indémélable dans lequel elle ne comptait même pas se dépêtrer. Elle était heureuse, pour rien. Elle souriait, pour rien. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, pour rien. Ah la douce litanie dans laquelle la faisait vriller l'alcool et le shit. Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait cette sensation. Et elle l'aimerait encore plus, plus tard dans la soirée. Lorsqu'elle serait allongée sur un matelas, les yeux fermés et que sa tête tournerait dans tous les sens. C'est ce qu'elle préférait dans cet état, la phase de tournis. Ça la faisait partir très loin, ailleurs, et elle adorait ça. S'endormir avec cette sensation. Elle laissa le jeune homme derrière elle, la serrer, mine de rien, sans rien dire, tout en fixant son meilleur ami faire la folle en racontant une histoire grotesque. Elle était célibataire, depuis trois mois maintenant. Elle avait très mal vécu cette rupture avec son ex petit ami à l'époque. Au point que seule, elle ne s'en serait peut-être jamais sorti. Cette soirée avait été organisée par son amie, Ino, qui pour lui changer les idées, et tenter par la même occasion de lui trouver un nouveau Jules, avait décidé d'inviter quelques-uns de ses amis personnels. À la base, elle était plutôt vouée à draguer le jeune brun, Sasuke Uchiha, actuellement debout en train de se fumer une cigarette, pénard. Mais c'était Naruto qui la serrait à ce moment même par derrière. Et elle s'en foutait. Elle était venue à cette soirée sans but réel, seulement s'amuser, pas retrouver le grand amour. Elle allait juste à ses envies en fonction du temps et du karma. Actuellement, elle était bien, même si elle se méfiait des mains baladeuses du blond. Elle était bien. C'est tout. Et elle se foutait du reste.

Kankuro vrilla son regard vers sa meilleure amie en voyant sa position dans les bras du blond, sur les marches de l'escalier et lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendu, pleins de '' Toi, ma Grande, tu vas y passer ''. Cette phrase mythique qu'ils se sortaient sans cesse. Et elle lui sourit de la même façon, avec un air assez vicieux sur les lèvres, puis se passa la langue sur la lèvre supérieure aguicheuse.

\- Arrêtes tu vas m'exciter Pouffiasse.

Elle éclata de rire en laissant sa tête posée sur le torse du blond juste derrière sans s'en occuper plus que cela et ferma les yeux. Son esprit vogua de si de là, vers le passé, sans même qu'elle le contrôle et elle le laissa faire, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

* * *

 _La petite fille courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait après le tracteur qui avançait à tout va, juste devant. Partagé entre la peur et l'hilarité. Kankuro au volant, âgé à peine de huit ans, venait de passer la troisième et avançait dans le champ, son rire résonnant dans l'espace. Il avait actionné le moteur sans même l'attendre. Ils allaient se faire tuer. Le parrain de Kankuro sera fou de rage quand il verra les dégâts sur son champ en pleine poussée. Mais c'était un fait. Ces deux-là étaient les pires fripouilles au monde quand il s'agissait de faire des conneries. Les premiers présents. La veille, Kankuro et elle avait sagement regardé Gaara monter dans la machine, sur les genoux de son oncle, faire sa première balade en tracteur. Kankuro, jaloux avait juré à la jeune fille que la prochaine, fois, ce serait son tour. Hélas, la séance avait dû s'écourter à cause du mauvais temps et les jeunes enfants avaient dû rentrer dans la ferme aussi vite tandis que l'adulte finissait son travail. Kankuro avait ragé. Il n'en revenait pas et toute la soirée, son petit frère n'avait fait que se vanter sur sa 'merveilleuse balade en tracteur' auprès de tous. Le brun avait boudé, toute la soirée. Mais dès l'aube, ce matin, c'était avec un énorme sourire qu'il avait réveillé la jeune fille et l'avait forcé à sortir du lit pour l'accompagner passer avec lui aussi le baptême de ' la merveilleuse balade à tracteur'. L'esprit insouciant et toujours à la recherche d'aventure de la jeune fille l'avait amené à le rejoindre, enthousiaste. Et ils avaient quitté la bâtisse sur la pointe des pieds pour se rendre dans le garage aussitôt._

 _L'appareil freina brusque peut-être un peu trop même et elle accéléra le pas pour retrouver son meilleur ami, inquiète. Elle arriva quand il descendait de l'engin, se frottant le front, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Quand il la vit il sourit et il éclata de rire. Elle le rejoint bien vite, hilare._

 _\- Tu t'es fait mal ?_

 _\- Un peu, mais ça en valait trop la peine._

 _Ils continuèrent de rire et elle se rapprocha pour frotter son front avec lui, légèrement rouge._

 _\- T'es ma meilleure amie, pour toujours tu sais ?_

 _\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer._

 _Elle lui serra le petit doigt et ils se tournèrent d'un même homme en voyant le parrain du jeune homme courir vers eux, en trombe, hurlant, le visage rouge._

 _\- Ohoh. Lâcha la jeune fille._

 _Et ils rirent à nouveau._

* * *

Elle pouffa légèrement contre le blondinet, toujours derrière elle et elle put entendre la voix de son meilleur ami, hilare.

\- Elle est loin elle. Mdr.

\- Ta gueule sale pute. Rit elle.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime bouffonne.

Son verre à la main, elle but une gorgée en même temps que Naruto. Quelle idée de s'être mit en couple avec lui dans ce jeu. À chaque fois qu'il y avait des gorgées à donner c'était à lui qu'on les refilait et évidemment, elle était obligée de le suivre. Au début, elle n'avait pas compris que c'était ainsi que fonctionnait la règle. Quand on lui avait expliqué, elle avait compris que quand c'était elle qui buvait, il devait la suivre mais pas vice-versa. Mais l'alcool n'avait pas joué en sa faveur et du coup, elle se retrouvait toujours à le suivre. Kankuro rit, fière d'avoir donné les six gorgées à Naruto et de ce fait à elle aussi.

\- Tu craqueras avant la fin de la soirée Biatch, les toilettes vont être tes meilleures amies ce soir Chérie, j'en fais le serment.

Elle se leva d'un bon, pour lui faire peur, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai jamais vomis Salope, je vomirais jamais de ma vie pour l'alcool.

Il la suivit et se leva à son tour en rigolant.

\- Ah ouais. lâcha-t-il, un air de défi dans la voix.

\- J'ai pas peur de toi la plante verte. Vas-y viens.

Il colla son front au sien, mimant une fausse altercation et la colla au mur.

\- Ah ouais, vas y viens j'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Moi non plus.

Il la souleva contre le mur, l'attrapant par les cuisses et elle éclata de rire dans sa position, morte de rire.

\- Han oui vas-y. Cria-t-elle.

\- Comme ça. T'aime ça hein !

Ils rigolèrent en cœur, comme tout le reste de la bande, qui les prenait en photo et vidéo et il la lâcha, ne tenant plus.

Elle finit par prendre la petite porte pour rejoindre l'extérieur, allant fumer sa cigarette.

\- Naruto, je compte sur toi pour me prévenir des gorgées, mais arrêtes de te faire avoir, futur Vomito.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et parti s'asseoir sur les marches du perron, allumant sa clope et finissant par s'affaler contre les dernières marches.

* * *

 _Il pleuvait des cordes et elle attendait une nouvelle fois Kankuro devant le collège, fulminant légèrement contre ce temps de merde. Elle avait froid. Elle n'avait pas prévu la bonne tenue, en même temps la météo n'avait pas annoncé une telle averse. Mais celle-ci est bien contraignante ces derniers temps. Elle espérait que le jeune homme ait quelque chose de bien important à lui dire pour qu'elle l'attende de cette façon, sous le froid et la pluie. Parce qu'à ce rythme-là, elle allait finir malade. Elle commençait à s'impatienter. Quand elle fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver son téléphone, une main se posa sur son épaule, doucement et elle se tourna. C'était lui. Elle s'attendait à l'engueuler dès son arrivée mais se ravisa bien vite, devant sa tête, dépitée._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe._

 _Le jeune homme l'attrapa dans ses bras et elle ne fit pas attention à son imperméable, encore plus humide qu'elle qui la trempa d'autant plus et le serra doucement. Il finit par s'écarter. La pluie l'empêcher de voir correctement son visage, mais elle s'en doutait, il pleurait._

 _\- Kan' tu m'inquiètes là !_

 _Il lui fit une moue étrange, tentant de sourire malgré la tristesse dans ses yeux._

 _\- Je l'ai annoncé à mes parents ce matin._

 _\- Oh._

 _Elle ne sut quoi répondre d'autre. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard et elle remarqua enfin l'énorme sac qu'il tenait dans la main. Elle haussa les sourcils._

 _\- Non ?_

 _\- Si._

 _Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils l'avaient mis à la rue. Directement, sans chercher plus loin. Leur propre fils. Leur sang._

 _\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! S'emporta-t-elle._

 _Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant que dire. Impuissant face à tout ça. Elle attrapa sa main libre et prit une mine douce mais à la fois contrite par la réaction de ses parents._

 _\- Tu viens à la maison. Maintenant._

 _\- Tes parents..._

 _\- Savent déjà tout de toi et t'ont déjà dit de vive voix que le jour où tu annoncerais la vérité à tes parents, ils seraient là !_

 _Il n'y avait pas de mot à dire. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers sa maison. Ils marchèrent doucement sous la pluie, une dizaine de minutes, main dans la main, sans dire un mot. Une fois arrivée elle sonna à la porte et ce fut la mère de la jeune fille qui ouvrit d'abord surprise de les voir à cette heure-là._

 _\- Vous ne devriez pas être en cours à cette heure-là jeunes gens ? Les gronda-t-elle._

 _\- Maman... Kankuro va rester quelques temps chez nous..._

 _Sa mère tourna son regard vers le jeune homme et d'un coup comprit. Sa bouche forma un ' Oh ' silencieux, tout comme sa fille précédemment. C'était de famille apparemment. Puis elle attrapa le jeune homme par les épaules et l'emmena à l'intérieur._

 _La journée était passée. Silencieuse et calme. La famille de sa meilleure amie avait très vite compris et fait de la place pour le jeune homme. Il pouvait rester ici autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait, il le savait et assis sur le lit de la chambre d'invité qui était à présent vide, il se permit de lâcher des larmes, silencieuses et lourdes de sens. Elle rentra à ce moment-là et s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras._

 _\- Tu es ici, comme chez toi. Tu es le bienvenu, autant de temps que tu le voudras. Nous te comprenons parfaitement et tu ne seras jamais mal vue pour ce que tu es Kankuro, jamais. Au contraire. Mes parents sont heureux de faire ça pour toi ne t'en fais pas._

 _Elle attrapa son menton et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux, les larmes coulantes. Son regard embué ne lui permettait pas de la voir nettement, mais il eut un léger sourire._

 _\- Je t'aime. Plus que tout. Tu es ma famille._

 _\- Toi aussi Kankuro. Toi aussi._

 _\- Même si je suis qu'un pedey ? rit il étrangement._

 _\- Surtout parce que tu es un pedey !_

* * *

Elle balança sa clope dans un mouvement fluide et se releva doucement pour rejoindre ses amis à l'intérieur. L'alcool avait l'habitude de ramener des souvenirs anciens à n'importe quel moment, comme bon lui semblait.

Elle se posa dans le lit à côté de son amie lesbienne, Ino, et ferma les yeux. La soirée avait été riche et bonne, rien à dire. La chambre était complète. Les lits avaient réussi à tous rentrer, difficilement, mais c'était fait. Elle sourit en écoutant les garçons sortir conneries sur conneries, hilare. Ces mecs étaient une sacrée bande de loufoque en vérité. Elle était heureuse d'avoir fait leur connaissance ce soir. Des bons potes à rajouter sur Facebook. Elle sursauta quand Kiba, bourré comme pas possible se jeta sur leur lit en hurlant qu'il y avait de la place entre les deux bonasses. En caleçon, comme tous les mecs d'ailleurs, il se glissa entre elles et les regarda, étrangement. Elle haussa un sourcil, souriante et il attrapa leurs deux mains pour les passer sur son corps. Elles éclatèrent de rire en se débâtant quand il descendit un peu trop bas, le traitant.

\- Vas-y Naruto, viens mec, on est bien là !

Le blondinet se pointa et le lit deux places devint un quatre places. Il s'installa évidemment à côté de la jeune fille, morte de rire et après quelques vannes ils se positionnèrent pour dormir, le blond en profitant pour placer son bras autour d'elle.

\- Tu touches mon nombril, je t'éclate blondasse. Le prévint-elle.

Évidemment, cela attisa sa curiosité et il tenta la chose tendit qu'elle se dandinait dans le peu de place qu'il lui restait. La phobie des nombrils et des papillons. Étrange comme fille, mais c'était elle. Son meilleur ami se mit à hurler de rire et elle rougit, gêné par tout ça.

\- Vas te faire foutre PEDEY !

\- Han j'attends que ça moi !

Elle rit et se rassit d'un coup sur le lit après avoir tapé Naruto.

\- Kankuro, Mesdames et Messieurs, à la phobie de Cofidis. Dès qu'il en voit une pancarte, il se cache.

\- Heu c'est pas une phobie pouffiasse mais une légère crainte des agents qui proposent des crédits, ils sont perfides et ne pense qu'à me prendre tout mon fric à mes risques et périls. C'est prouvé.

Il est vrai que le crédit facile à la consommation était le point faible de Kankuro, vrai accro aux achats incompulsifs, il s'était retrouvé, à ses risques et périls, en déficit et à devoir payer des dettes hallucinantes. Depuis, il évitait Cofidis et tout ce qui s'y reliait comme la peste...

\- N'importe quoi. T'es loufoque dans ta tête c'est tout. T'as un souci. Assumes-le un point c'est tout.

\- Je t'emmerde conasse.

\- Moi je t'encule. C'est mieux et plus propre.

\- Arrête ça va me faire bander.

Elle lui balança le premier coussin venu. Le sien. Et évidemment, elle ne le reverrait plus de la nuit. Elle finit par se rallonger et se blottit contre Naruto, pour ne pas tomber et elle s'endormit, contre son front.

\- Han nan il ronfle je rêve.

Les quelques personnes encore réveillées rigolèrent en entendant les bruits étranges que faisaient Naruto en dormant. Impossible. Il respirait rapidement et bruyamment. Le comble. Il grommela une phrase incompréhensible et ce fut le chaos.

\- Putain, Chéri, quand je disais que t'allais y passer, je voyais pas les choses de cette façon, ça c'est une nuit de rêve pour toi.

\- Ta gueule Salope !

\- Bang Bang dans le lit !

Elle lâcha un râle incompréhensible à son tour avant de quitter le lit pour se jeter sur celui de son meilleur ami. Il la rattrapa et la maintien bien vite, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit de néfaste à lui-même. Et elle finit par se laisser aller dans son lit.

Elle se réveilla quand le jeune homme se leva dans ce qui lui semblait être la nuit, mais c'était en fait bien le jour et il la calma en lui caressant la joue, lui priant de se rendormir, et elle sombra une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil. Morte de fatigue.

Ce fut la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone qui la réveilla. Et il lui sembla que celui-ci avait même sonné dans son sommeil. Elle regarda le numéro. Maman. Elle grommela un coup et décrocha, la voix légèrement pâteuse par l'alcool de la veille.

\- Olà Mia Madre Di Amor.

\- Oh mon Dieu, mon bébé, tu es là ! Nous étions morts d'inquiétude !

\- Maman je t'ai dit que je restais tout le week end chez Ino... La rouspétât-elle. Elle était toujours trop inquiète.

\- Chéri, ce n'est pas ça... La voix de sa mère sonna étrangement, triste et désolée. Elle s'inquiéta.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Kankuro. Il a eu un accident de voiture...

* * *

 _Le professeur la rouspéta pour la énième fois. Elle avait oublié sa trousse pour la journée. Et la petite fille ne faisait que de se faire engueuler à chaque fois que son enseignant souhaitait avancer dans le cours, car celle-ci, en retard, devait toujours attendre que son voisin ai fini, pour lui prendre son matériel et avancer avec la classe. Elle se sentait mal, humilié et stressé. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès, elle, de l'oublier sa trousse. Et si elle s'attendait à ça, elle aurait fait bien plus attention. À partir d'aujourd'hui, elle veillerait chaque soir à vérifier que celle-ci soit dans son sac, pour sûre. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le souci de son maître, bien trop occupé à vouloir avancer dans la géométrie. Quel stress pour elle. Elle aurait préféré profiter du cours comme tout le monde et s'amuser à faire des figures tranquillement dans son coin au lieu de se dépêcher de la sorte. Décidément..._

 _Les larmes aux yeux, elle se sentait prête à craquer, quand tout à coup, son voisin de gauche, un petit brun, assez rondouillard, l'interpella._

 _\- Tiens, je te la donne !_

 _Elle leva les yeux vers lui en ouvrant de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui tendait sa trousse de la sorte. Étonnée._

 _\- C'est une collector des Pokémon, une Roudoudou, toute rose, ça fait un peu fille, mais j'ai eu du mal à la trouver, elle est super et unique en son genre tu vois. Je te la donne, t'as l'air bien trop triste et mal d'avoir perdu la tienne et puis tu en as bien plus besoin et envie que moi, ça se voit. Moi j'aime pas ce cours, c'est tout naze._

 _Elle ouvrit la bouche en un ' Oh ' surprise et toucha la trousse gênée._

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

 _\- Parce que j'en ai envie voilà tout !_

 _Il lui fit un grand sourire._

 _\- Aller, prends-la avant que je change d'avis !_

 _Elle attrapa la trousse et le regarda de plus près. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie et qu'elle faisait assez fille._

 _\- Merci..._

 _\- T'inquiètes, de toute façon tout le monde se moque de moi avec cette couleur, j'en trouverais une autre._

 _\- Moi c'est..._

 _\- Je sais qui tu es ne t'en fais pas. Moi c'est Kankuro. Enchanté._

 _\- Enchanté._

 _\- Tu veux être ma meilleure amie ?_

* * *

Et il lui avait demandé ça, de but en blanc, dès la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et depuis ce jour, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais séparés. Et elle ne s'était jamais séparée de la trousse non plus. Elle grommela en fourrant la vieille trousse tout abîmée dans la boite à gants qui la déconcentrait à présent. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de tels souvenirs, elle devait juste se dépêcher de rejoindre son meilleur ami, à l'hôpital. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

En arrivant dans le hall de l'hôpital, elle trouva sa mère, assise dans la salle, le visage fatigué et triste. Elle pouvait encore voir ses yeux humidifiés et bouffit par ses larmes.

\- Où est-il ? Je veux le voir !

On aurait dit une enfant capricieuse. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle le voit. Maintenant. Avant... Avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa mère la serra d'abord dans ses bras, et malgré la bienveillance de ce geste elle ne put l'accompagner. Sa mère lui sourit tristement et l'accompagna à travers les couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte, toujours aussi livide. Sa fille prit le même teint pâle qu'elle et après l'avoir regardé fixement, passa doucement la grande porte d'un beige abimé et craquelé.

Elle s'avança vers le lit d'hôpital où se trouvait son meilleur ami. Son tout, son rien. Celui qui avait toujours été là, qui l'accompagnait partout. Celui sans qui elle ne se voyait pas continuer à avancer. Quand il tourna la tête vers elle, elle se précipita à son chevet, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Toute tremblante.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

\- Il m'avait envoyé un message. J'avais besoin de le voir, il me manquait.

\- Et regarde où tu en es. Ce mec ne t'apporte jamais rien de bon, tu aurais dû me prévenir, tu n'étais pas en état.

\- Je sais. Je le vois bien. Désolé.

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement, un son faible et légèrement enraillé. Elle sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge et se retint de pleurer, une nouvelle fois.

\- Oh Kankuro !

Elle se jeta presque sur lui et passa ses bras autour de son corps, pour le serrer, doucement mais sûrement.

\- J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime... Pouffiasse.

Elle ricana d'un son étrange, qu'elle ne reconnut même pas elle-même et releva la tête vers lui.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser maintenant. On a encore trop de trucs à vivre toi et moi. Trop de cœur à briser. De joints à fumer. De bouteilles à péter.

\- Oh oui. Ne t'en fais pas là-dessus. On a encore trop de choses à faire.

\- Maman m'a dit qu'ils allaient t'opérer, que quelque chose se développait dans tes poumons.

\- Oui... Ils m'ont déjà opéré la jambe, j'ai un énorme plâtre immonde regarde, t'auras intérêt à le décorer !

Elle sourit.

\- On le fera dès ton retour de l'opération.

Il ferma les yeux et sourit tendrement mais tristement.

\- Je compte sur toi dans ce cas.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

\- Si je venais à ne pas ressortir...

\- Ta gueule !

\- Attends. Je veux dire ce que j'ai à dire.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Contre cette idée.

\- Si je venais à ne pas revenir de ce bloc opératoire, promets-moi que tu profiteras pour nous deux de tous les joints du futur.

Il sourit. Et elle pouffa. Alors que d'un coup, les médecins rentrèrent dans la pièce. La machine qui bipait en fonction des battements du cœur du jeune homme s'accéléra si vite, qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quand elle fut attrapée par des infirmiers qui l'emmenèrent vers l'extérieur. Sa mère, devant la porte, l'attrapa à son tour pour tenter de la garder avec elle. Mais la jeune fille se débattait, inquiète et en panique. Personne ne l'écoutait. Personne ne la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle hurla.

\- Je t'aime Kankuro, t'as pas le droit de me laisser, t'as trop de trucs à faire. On a trop de trucs à faire encore. J't'en prie. J't'en prie. J't'en prie.

Sa plainte se répétait, encore et encore sans s'arrêtait, elle ne faisait que de répéter quatre derniers mots. À la fois pour lui comme pour celui du ciel. S'il existait vraiment, il ne pouvait pas lui prendre Kankuro. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Sa mère la secoua légèrement alors que le médecin s'approchait d'eux. Elle émergea de son sommeil difficile et se releva en voyant l'homme en blanc arriver. Devant elle. Et ce fut en voyant son regard, qu'elle comprit de suite.

\- Je suis désolé, nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions...

La jeune fille tomba au sol dans un râle de déchirement. De tristesse, même si ce mot n'était pas suffisant face à ce qu'elle ressentait, et d'effroi ou de malheur. C'était un cri indescriptible en fait, impossible à expliquer et à comprendre. Mais la jeune fille craqua et continua de hurler dans toute la salle d'attente. Ne faisant pas attention aux gens qui pouvaient la regarder. Se foutant de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne voyait que le noir. Et la solitude que son meilleur ami venait de laisser, en quittant tout, maintenant. Elle n'avait plus rien.

* * *

 _\- Dis, quand on sera grand, on s'installera ensemble ?_

 _\- Ensemble ? Tu veux dire, comme font les papas et les mamans?_

 _\- Ouais je crois que c'est ça que je veux dire, mais pas forcément en faisant des bébés. Je veux dire, juste en passant le reste de ma vie avec toi. Ma meilleure amie._

 _La petite fille se mit à réfléchir, cherchant le sens de ces mots._

 _\- T'es la personne qui m'ait la plus chère. Bien avant mes parents. Bien avant mon frère ou ma sœur. T'es celle que j'ai jamais envie de quitter. Celle avec qui j'ai envie de passer le reste de mes jours. Je t'aime. Fort. Je saurai pas comme t'expliquer, mais je t'aime fort, d'une amitié puissante. Comme le roudoudou de la trousse._

 _\- Oh._

 _Il rit._

 _\- J'ai envie de grandir avec toi et de profiter et partager tout avec ma meilleure amie, c'est ça que je veux dire._

 _\- Moi aussi ! Alors on habitera ensemble. Comme des papas et mamans, sauf qu'on fera pas de bébés et qu'on jouera à la Playstation tous les jours à la place._

 _\- T'es la meilleure amie parfaite !_

 _Et ils se serrèrent le petit doigt._

* * *

La jeune fille fixait le cercueil en bois noir mat descendre dans le trou, tout juste creusé pour la boite, bien droit, bien lisse. Son regard vide et son visage inexpressif ne permettait à personne de comprendre quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Dans cette boite, se trouvait le corps froid et à présent sans vie de son meilleur ami. C'était un au revoir. Un adieu. Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Ne partagerait plus jamais rien avec lui. Ne l'entendrait plus jamais rire ou la traiter de pouffiasse.

Autour d'elle, des personnes, toutes habillées de noir, l'accompagnaient. Certaines pleuraient, d'autres se retenaient. Mais sur le visage de tous, on pouvait lire la tristesse que ressentait chaque être de cette disparition. Et elle rien. Elle fixait la boîte, ne la lâchait pas du regard, mais ne montrait aucune émotion. La famille adressa quelques mots. La sienne aussi. Vint son tour. Et un grand silence s'imposa. Quand elle s'avança au bord du cercueil, elle ne dit rien. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et attrapa un joint. Elle le fit monter jusqu'à son visage, le glissa entre ses lèvres et de son autre main, elle enclencha la flamme de son briquet favoris. Elle commença à fumer, doucement. Sentant la nicotine et la drogue passer à travers ses poumons et par son cerveau. Lui faisant de l'effet. Cela dura bien deux bonnes minutes, sans que personne ne dise rien. Ou n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Dans un silence morne et vide. Puis ses larmes se mirent à couler.

Atterrissant directement sur la terre qui recueillait le cercueil. Elle continua de fumer et ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Certains de ses amis finirent par la rejoindre, s'attrapant tous par les épaules, émut. Et ils finirent par former une longue chaine entre eux, sur la moitié du tour du trou qui contenait maintenant Kankuro. Elle fouilla dans son autre poche le joint en bouche et en sortit une lettre. Manuscrite à la main, de son écriture, et sans rien dire de plus, elle l'a jeta au-dessus du cercueil. Elle glissa légèrement puis s'immobilisa, toujours au-dessus. Sans rien dire. Elle finit son joint et le jeta à son tour au-dessus du cercueil. Celui-là c'était pour lui. C'était fini. Elle resta plantée là quelques minutes, avec ses amis. Sentant la drogue lui monter au cerveau, faire son effet. C'était un pur, un royal, comme il les aimait, de ceux qui vous emmenaient loin, vite. Elle finit par laisser une dernière larme couler sur son visage et sourit, doucement. C'était fini.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te faire mes adieux. On m'a dit que je pouvais te faire un discours, au-dessus de ton tombeau. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est tellement glauque. J'aurai aimé te répéter jusqu'à la fin de nos cent ans de vies ensemble à quel point je t'aime. À quel point tu es l'homme le plus important de ma vie. A quel point tu m'as rendu et me rend heureuse. Je ne suis pas de ce genre à tourner en rond pendant dix ans. NOUS ne sommes pas de ce genre._  
 _Je n'ai que quelques mots marquants pour décrire nos meilleurs souvenir et ceux qui nous ont le plus rapprochés._

 _\- Une trousse Roudoudou_  
 _\- Ton imperméable trempé ce jour-là contre moi_  
 _\- Le tracteur_  
 _\- Ta phobie de Cofidis_  
 _\- Toi._

 _Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. Tu as été, tu es et tu le seras toujours. Je t'aime. T'es mon meilleur ami. Mon Pedey favoris. Ma folasse. Ma pouffiasse. Et malgré ce qui nous sépare à présent, je resterais pour toujours ta Pouffiasse._  
 _Ta meilleure amie, qui t'aime._  
 _Bisous._


End file.
